Suicidal Tendencies
by Spannerspoon
Summary: Has anyone else noticed Hiccup's surprisingly often tendency to jump of ridiculously high objects? And not always when equipped with a Dragon! He calls it trust. I call him suicidal. After all, surely no one of sound mind would want to jump off as many high things as Hiccup seems to want to. A little DRoB inspired fic from Astrid's POV (Companion fic to Trust)


**Suicidal Tendencies**

**AN: Has anyone else noticed Hiccup's surprisingly often tendency to jump of ridiculously high objects? Not always when equipped with a Dragon. This little idea popped up when re-watching (for the nth time) the Riders of Berk Series episode 5 'In Dragons we trust' in which the opening shot is Hiccup falling towards the Ocean, but looking very calm about the whole thing. Which got me thinking about all the other times he's jumped off high objects, (I can easily think of at least three episodes in the series where Hiccup decides gravity is for lesser Vikings…) and THUS, THIS FIC WAS BORN!**

**It's been a while since I wrote properly… apologies in advance for this!**

* * *

He calls it trust. I call him suicidal. After all, surely no one of sound mind would want to jump off as many high things as Hiccup seems to want to; even better if they include sharp and or jagged rocks at the bottom. And don't get me STARTED on his latest idiocy. A wing-suit?! Really? If Thor had wanted us to fly without dragons, he would have given Vikings wings. Actual wings. We wouldn't need to fabricate them from left-over-leather found in Gobber's smithy!

I'd say this madness was brought on from depression of losing his leg; (Gothi had warned us to look for odd shifts in personality) but he was doing this sort of thing even before the Red Death. After all, who else would attempt to ride a wild Night Fury using a self-made harness thrown together from scraps from Gobber's shop?! But fine, maybe I can accept this, it's just who Hiccup is. But now he seems to have gotten it into his head that the rest of us should be doing this sort of thing too! Before you say it, I am NOT scared. I've been caught falling by dragons more than enough times to know it's perfectly safe, but that does NOT mean I want to do it on purpose!

And Odin knows what the dragons must think of this. Well… I'm almost certain Toothless is as mad and reckless as Hiccup is (I still remember that first flight vividly thank you very much), but I'm sure the other dragons think we're like drunken hatchlings – always falling and needing saving. Well, maybe not Hookfang… I'm not entirely sure she remembers Snotlout is there half the time. Which is a feat in itself considering the size of him.

*Sigh* but, internal ranting aside, as unofficial second-in-command of the Dragon Academy I suppose I should complete the exercise in a show of good faith, or lack of sense… Dear Thor, protect me from Hiccup's madness and prevent me from making an ass of myself, please don't let me scream!

"Easy Stormfly." I say, slowly standing on her back. Of course, this is the easy part. I've done enough gymnastics on her mid-air to know I'm perfectly balanced doing this sort of thing on her. It's the off…her I'm more worried about.

"Thank you Astrid, see you guys, Astrid and Stormfly know how easy this is. You need to trust in your partner, just like me and Toothless." A happy warble makes me glance towards the suicidal duo. I immediately wish it hadn't as Hiccup turns that ridiculously adorable grin on me that makes my heart melt and makes me want to do anything just to keep him looking at me like that – _and if you so much as tell anyone that I will hunt. You. down_. In fact, that smile seems to wake my own suicidal tendencies, I'm sure of it. Suddenly, just slipping off Stormfly's back isn't good enough anymore. I want to show Hiccup I can be just as daring, just as confident and just as trusting as he is.

"Ready girl? Catch me just like we practiced."

Oh Thor what am I doing? We haven't practiced anything of the sort!

I backflip then hand-spring along Stormfly's tail, landing neatly on the very tip.

"Stormfly! Tail whip!"

Stormfly launches me high into the air. Higher than all my friends, I can see their surprised looks as I shoot above them; Hiccup's knowing grin, Fishlegs' look of abject terror, even Snotlout's look of awe. And then I'm falling and great Odin's ghost it is glorious! In that moment, I understand Hiccup's suicidal tendencies – there really is no greater feeling than this! I glide in a ridiculously graceful fall, body arched, headfirst towards the sea, with Stormfly diving level with me. As we dive I grin at her and she squawks back happily. The sea's rushing to meet us and I know I should be panicking – but I can't quite bring myself to care I that could die, the rush is too great!

We draw level with the sea stacks and I'm suddenly reminded of Hiccup telling me about his first proper test flight on Toothless, weaving through the stacks at breakneck speed, flying by the seat of your pants, instinctively melding human and dragon, knowing one wrong move could mean the end of both of you... And then that sounds so much fun that I HAVE to try it! If Hiccup could do it on his first try while learning to use the tailfin, Stormfly and I could do it much better… and faster! What can I say? We Vikings have stubbornness issues. A manic grin spreads across my face as we dive closer and closer to the sea. Almost a ship's mast from the water I shout "Now!" and Stormfly is back under me and we're whizzing through the stacks, rolling, spinning and dodging wildly, it's exhilarating!

As we burst out of the stacks I let out a whoop of joy and Stormfly shoots a jet of flame in celebration. I duck behind her crown of spikes as we zoom through the fire, glad I have a shield to keep me from being singed. Still cheering, we shoot back up towards the other, spiralling tightly as we climb. Spinning upwards is fun. Spinning while going down…still not so much (thank you very much Toothless).

As we pull level with the others, I can hear them congratulating our daring. Hiccup however raises an eyebrow at the two of us.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about that."

I grin widely at him, knowing he's just _itching_ to do it himself, but knowing he's in the middle of a lesson, so he'll have to wait until later when he and Toothless can chase the horizon, maybe we'll join him. After all, he can't have ALL the fun…

I'm starting to wonder if his suicidal tendencies are catching – or maybe it's just him.

* * *

**AN : Hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it anyway :D As of Jan 2013 I made it my new years resolution to write 6 fics this year. Only I could manage to put this off until the end of August though...At least it's not December! If you liked this make sure to check out the companion fic "Trust".**

Love and hugs!

Spannerspoon out.


End file.
